User blog:Imamadmad/Levels infoboxes ready for action!
Please everyone give a big thank you to CzechOut for changing over all those old infoboxes! I think we can all agree that it would have been a really hard job to do manually! Anyway, the new level infoboxes are now open for editing, and they need it! There are several new parameters for these infoboxes which need filling in, and that's something that can only be achieved by hard manual work. Also, because of the inconsistencies in the ways the old variables were written, in several cases they don't carry through properly to the new template and now aren't displaying properly, although as many as could be changed to fit were. Please fill in the new infoboxes using the following as a guide, taken from the template's documentation page: Usage Note this guide is written without the use of templates such as inside it. Example For the template to the right, made for Level 6, use the following: What needs filling in When the old templates were moved to the new ones, the new parameters such as jelly, candies and prevtype weren't automatically added to the existing syntax as they would be empty anyway. When editing the infoboxes, please add in any of the new parameters which are relevant to that page along with their value, so on a jelly level page add the jelly parameter and the amount of jellies. The parameters which should only be used on some of the pages are explained as being such in the above explanation of usage. All other parameters should be present for the template to function as it was supposed to. If they aren't, well, the infoboxes won't be as useful to readers and will contain a lot of Unknown''s. Please note the strict values available for the type parameters (type, prevtype and nexttype). If these aren't filled in ''exactly as stated above, to put it simply, they won't work. Important things to note One of the tings CzechOut commented to me on after changing over the infobxes was that in many places the different infobox parameters were written on one line instead of each on their own, the example he used from the old infoboes being |purple=yes|red=yes|image=image.jpg This made it harder to change the old parameters as in the above example the image would have been deleted along with the purple parameter if CzechOut hadn't manually added it back in. In the future, please put each parameter on a separate line as in all the documentation and syntax examples, otherwise you risk making the source code harder to work with Also, I found when examining these infoboxes that they would sometimes break if the template was placed above them. shouldn't be above the infobox anyway because it leaves an unnecessarily big gap. Please instead place this template directly after the infobox, but before the lead paragraph, like this: | prevtype = Jelly | next = 4548 | nexttype = Moves }} Level 4547 is the second level in Awesome Apples and... Find any problems? If you find anywhere where there is a problem with the new levels infobox, or are confused as to how a part of it/all of it works, please feel free to contact me directly on my message wall. I am more likely to see and respond to a message there than here because of how notifications work on wikis. I will hopefully be able to get back to you within 24 hours! What about the episodes infobox? It's coming! The version which will soon be in use here can be seen on my test wiki, and everything is just about finalised (although if you want to make any last-minute suggestions for change, do so in the comments now!). I just want to make sure nothing breaks in the level infoboxes before asking CzechOut to move across the episode infoboxes, as they use much the same code. So stick around as there is more to come! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs